NO DOUBT
by december28
Summary: "Kau, tidak akan ikut Daehyun ke New York?" . Junhong menolak Daehyun, dan Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan Junhong bahwa ia layak untuk seorang Choi Junhong. Daelo Fanfiction! BAP . YAOI! Typooo! Don't like don't read :) Chapter 5! END! Reviewnya yaaa (o.o)9
1. Chapter 1

**NO DOUBT**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

"Jangan menghindariku lagi"

Junhong hanya bisa menunduk kala pemuda tampan itu duduk diatas meja sekolahnya dengan santai.

Tatapan matanya tajam dan raut wajahnya lebih dingin.

"Aku..tidak bisa"

"Apa yang membuatmu menolakku?"

Junhong memilih diam, hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam dan memainkan jarinya karena gugup.

"Aku akan memberikan segalanya. Baju, tas, sepatu, dan tempat yang lebih besar dari tempat tinggalmu sekarang, aku akan-"

"Karena kau Jung Daehyun.."

"Apa?"

Daehyun menatap heran pada Junhong yang menghela nafasnya.

Memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap siswa lain yang berada di luar kelas, mereka di larang masuk karena Daehyun mengatakan ingin bicaranya dengannya..berdua.

Maka dengan sombongnya pemuda tampan ini memerintahkan seluruh siswa keluar sampai pembicaraan keduanya selesai.

"Karena kau Jung Daehyun..aku tidak bisa menerimamu"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget, tertawa dengan pandangan heran kearah Junhong.

"Apa kau gila? Seluruh orang ingin berada diposisimu saat ini. Tapi kau bilang karena aku Jung Daehyun maka kau…Wah! Kau benar-benar sudah gila"

"Aku minta maaf.."

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, menatap tajam kearah Junhong yang terlihat semakin lemah karena diintimidasi tatapan Daehyun.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau menerimaku?"

Junhong mendongak tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun, pemuda kaya itu terlihat bersedekap dada dan tertawa kecil di atas meja.

"Aku…"

Daehyun diam menunggu Junhong melanjutkan ucapannya, mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang memompa cepat karena Junhong membalas tatapan matanya.

Choi Junhong hanya seorang siswa biasa yang ajaibnya bisa menarik perhatian Jung Daehyun.

Junhong yang jarang bicara dan nampak canggung entah kenapa membuat Daehyun betah berlama-lama menatap sosok pucat itu.

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan yang biasa"

Junhong mencoba melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suaranya yang pelan namun tegas.

"Dan kau….jelas-jelas bukan orang biasa"

Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, turun dari meja Junhong dan dengan cepat berbalik pergi. Membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan membanting pintu itu tak kalah kasar.

Meninggalkan Junhong yang langsung menghela nafasnya lega dan menggosok sedikit tengkuknya yang pegal karena terlalu banyak menunduk.

Tak lama para siswa mulai masuk ke dalam kelas, mereka menatap Junhong dengan tatapan merendahkan namun cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Mereka tau, Jung Daehyun selalu mengawasi Junhong.

Jika mereka mengganggu Junhong, maka mereka akan berurusan dengan Daehyun.

Dan mereka tau, berurusan dengan Daehyun sama artinya dengan cari mati.

…..

Himchan melirik pada Daehyun, mengangkat bahunya untuk membalas pertanyaan Youngjae yang heran melihat tingkah Daehyun yang aneh sejak masuk ke kelas beberapa menit lalu.

Daehyun tampak menopang dagu, jarinya mengetukkan meja sehingga menghasilkan suara mengganggu.

"Jung Daehyun..ada apa denganmu?"

Daehyun tak menjawab, masih terus fokus dengan fikirannya dan mengabaikan 4 siswa lain yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas khusus ini.

"Hyung…" Daehyun akhirnya bersuara, menatap pada Yongguk yang terlihat tenang dengan buku bacaan di tangannya.

"Hubungan yang biasa itu…seperti apa?"

Yongguk dan ketiga orang yang lain semakin heran menatap Daehyun.

Himchan bahkan bergegas bangkit dan mengecek suhu tubuh Daehyun yang tentu saja langsung menepisnya.

"Aku bertanya, hubungan yang biasa itu seperti apa?"

"Apa ada hubungan yang luar biasa hyung?" Jongup bertanya semakin heran.

"Hubungan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Ada banyak hubungan di dunia ini. Keluarga, sahabat, teman, saudara dan…kekasih"

Daehyun berdehem kecil mendengar ucapan Yongguk.

Membuat keempat orang lainnya semakin curiga dengan tingkah Daehyun.

"Yang..terakhir" Daehyun menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Berpura-pura membalikan buku di hadapannya dan berusaha mengabaikan keempat sahabatnya yang akhirnya tertawa mengerti.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Himchan mulai menggoda Daehyun, memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang masih duduk di kursi dari belakang.

Daehyun menggoyangkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Himchan.

"Lepaskan! Aish~!"

Himchan tertawa keras, mengacak rambut Daehyun yang wajahnya semakin jengkel.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang tertawa kearahnya.

Membuka laci mejanya yang besar dan menunjukkan foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada Youngjae.

"Aku pernah melihatnya.." Jongup berkata ragu-ragu.

Melirik Youngjae yang terlihat jelas tidak mengenal sosok yang sedang ditunjukkan Daehyun.

"Apa dia bersekolah disini?"

Daehyun mengangguk samar menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk. Menghela nafasnya saat mengingat kembali kata-kata Junhong yang cukup membuatnya resah pagi ini.

"Dia Choi Junhong, dari kelas regular"

Keempat sahabatnya menatap Daehyun kaget, Himchan bahkan dengan sigap meraih foto itu dan memandangnya lama.

"Dia manis"

Daehyun mendengung menyetujui, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi tinggi miliknya dan memutarnya perlahan.

"Lalu..kau mendekatinya?"

"Aku bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaanku"

"APA!"

Himchan berteriak heboh, langsung berlari ke depan laptopnya dan mulai mencari data siswa dengan nama yang disebutkan Daehyun tadi.

"Choi Junhong, kelas regular 2-Alpha"

Himchan mulai membacakan biodata Junhong kepada yang lainnya.

"Tempat tanggal lahir-"

"Mokpo, 15 Oktober dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, alamat rumah di-"

"Hei..Kau stalkernya?"

Himchan memotong ucapan Daehyun, tak mengira Daehyun yang selama ini terlihat tidak tertarik dengan urusan perasaan mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Choi Junhong.

"Aku hafal di luar kepala"

Jongup tertawa mendengarnya, bangkit dan meraih foto itu dari meja Daehyun.

Menatapnya lama sebelum melirik Youngjae yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo kita bertemu dengannya"

"A-apa! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kalian ikut campur"

"Kami hanya ingin melihatnya dari dekat, jadi Ayo kita pergi ke cafetaria seperti murid lain saat break nanti"

Daehyun masih tidak setuju, menatap Yongguk untuk meminta bantuan dan hanya bisa dibalas Yongguk dengan senyum simpul.

"Aku juga penasaran…seperti apa orangnya"

Dan Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah saat mendengar Himchan dan Youngjae yang berteriak senang.

Mereka tau, Daehyun tidak mungkin berani menolak keinginan Yongguk.

….

Siswa lain terlihat memutar jalan saat menyadari siswa dari kelas khusus datang ke cafetaria siang ini.

Lima orang itu terlihat tertawa bersama seperti siswa normal lain, walau faktanya mereka berbeda.

Mereka adalah lima siswa dari kelas khusus yang disediakan sekolah ini.

Daehyun anak seorang pengusaha sukses.

Yongguk anak seorang kepala jaksa.

Himchan anak seorang senator.

Jongup cucu mantan perdana menteri dan Youngjae adalah anak pemilik yayasan sekolah mewah ini.

Tak ada yang berani mendekat, tak ada yang berani mengganggu.

Mereka seakan membentengi diri dari siswa-siswa regular di sekolah ini.

"Tidak buruk juga makan siang disini"

Himchan mengangguk mengiyakan, memutar kepalanya untuk mencari sosok yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi.

Ingin dengan jelas mengetahui sosok seperti apa orang yang dapat membuat Jung Daehyun sampai rela menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu.

"Dia disana!"

Daehyun langsung menoleh cepat saat mendengar Youngjae yang berseru nyaring.

Benar. Cho Junhong ada disana.

Seorang diri seperti biasa.

Sejak Daehyun memutuskan untuk mendekatkan diri pada Junhong ada kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa beberapa teman Junhong menjauh karena takut berurusan dengannya.

Tidak menyesal, Daehyun justru bersyukur karena itu.

Choi Junhong hanya akan dekat dengannya, bukan orang lain.

"Choi Junhong~!" Himchan berteriak memanggil Junhong seakan mereka sudah mengenal sejak balita.

Junhong hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat melihat lima orang dari kelas khusus duduk bersama di dalam cafetaria sekolah.

Dan yang lebih parah, Kim Himchan memanggil namanya.

Junhong bisa melihatnya, Daehyun yang tersenyum simpul saat melihat Junhong yang berdiri kikuk di tengah cafetaria.

Semua orang memandangnya, seperti biasa. Ada yang iri, takut, senang dan macam-macam lainnya.

"Kemarilah~" Kali ini Youngjae yang melambaikan tangannya meminta Junhong untuk mendekat.

Junhong akhirnya maju mendekat kearah meja itu, menunduk tak berani memandang langsung kelima anak dari kelas khusus ini.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Himchan maju dan menarik tangan Junhong untuk duduk disalah satu kursi di samping Daehyun.

Junhong hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan tangan gemetar gugup.

Aura mereka berbeda, kelima siswa ini benar-benar berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Kau Choi Junhong kan? Aku Kim Himchan~" Himchan berseru dengan nada suaranya yang santai dan ramah.

Disusul dengan yang lainnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah mendengar kalau kau menolak Daehyun"

Junhong mendadak pucat saat mendengar suara Yongguk yang menusuk dan terkesan dingin.

"Itu…Aku.."

"Hyung, kau membuatnya takut" Daehyun membela Junhong, melirik Junhong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya seakan ingin menyembunyikan diri.

"Angkat kepalamu, kenapa kau selalu menunduk"

Himchan dan yang lainnya tersenyum saat mendengar Daehyun bicara pada Junhong dengan suara yang lembut.

Anak ini jelas-jelas jatuh cinta pada Junhong.

Junhong akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap takut kepada sahabat-sahabat Daehyun yang terlihat tersenyum ramah.

Sampai tak lama kemudian bel sudah menandakan jam belajar untuk siswa regular akan segera dimulai kembali.

"Kau kembalilah ke kelasmu"

Junhong mengangguk, menahan sedikit nafasnya saat merasakan tangan Daehyun mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Kita bertemu saat pulang sekolah nanti"

Dan di tengah rasa takut dan gugupnya, Junhong merasakan ada rasa lain yang mengganggu dadanya.

Rasa itu menggelitik dan membuat jantungnya memompa cepat.

Dan ini semua karena ulah Jung Daehyun.

…

…

"Pulang bersama?"

Daehyun mengangguk santai, meraih scarf dari dalam tasnya dan memakaikannya pada Junhong yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku naik bus umum sunbae"

"Aku juga akan naik bus umum"

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju, pada jam-jam seperti ini bus pasti penuh dan Junhong tau Jung Daehyun tak biasa jauh dari kenyamanan.

"Kita akan naik bus yang mana?"

Daehyun menatap halte bus yang terlihat cukup ramai sore ini, beberapa orang terlihat mengeratkan jaketnya untuk menghalangi angin musim semi yang mulai datang.

"Kau benar-benar akan naik bus bersamaku?"

Daehyun mengangguk, tanpa ragu-ragu menggenggam tangan Junhong dan membawanya berjalan mendekat kearah halte.

"Kau yang bilang ingin hubungan biasa seperti yang lainnya, jadi aku akan membuktikan padamu…bahwa aku bisa melakukannya" Bisik Daehyun dengan suara lembut namun mantap, membuat Pipi Junhong perlahan memerah.

Junhong memandang tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Daehyun dan entah kenapa membuat dadanya menghangat,

…..

TBC

Reviewnya yaa yang baca..

Aku sebenernya mau lanjutin Love Bus, tapi filenya ketiban sama file laen.

Aku jadi males ketik ulang soalnya udah lupa(?)

Yaudah aku post ff ini aja, ini pendek kok~ Paling 3-4 chapter aja.

LOVE BUSNYA MENYUSUL.

Yang suka review, yang ga suka langsung close tanpa basa basi.

Juga pemberitahuan buat temen-temen yang baca ff B.A.P aku di wordpress bapyaoifanfiction, ff itu chapter 8 nya udah hampir selesai.

Karena bakal aku protect bisa minta passwordnya disini (PM) atau bisa lewat email kaya yang aku bilang disana.

Dan buat sayang aku Jung Daehyun yang paling ganteng, mungkin dia lagi ada masalah atau gimana yaa, aku sedih ih liat dia diem cool ganteng gitu. /? Tapi semakin jatuh cinta gimana dong? u.u

Semoga apapun masalahnya cepet selesai, semoga moodnya bagus lagi.

Dan Buat Sungmin…. T-T

Makasih ya semuanya /? Tiba-tiba makasih.

Pyooong~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**NO DOUBT**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

Junhong masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menoleh sedikit kearah pintu dan menimbang haruskah dia meningintip atau tidak.

Sore pukul lima Junhong sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat, Daehyun benar-benar mengantarnya pulang dan naik bus umum bersama.

Saat mengingat wajah Daehyun di bus tadi, Junhong mulai tertawa.

Wajah tuan muda tampan itu terlihat jelas jengkel karena bus yang mereka naiki penuh, belum lagi siswi dari sekolah lain yang menggodanya dan tertawa genit bersama-sama.

Junhong tertawa semakin geli saat mengingat Daehyun yang dengan terpaksa harus berdiri dan terdorong di dalam bus.

"**Bagaimana mungkin…kau naik bus seperti ini setiap hari."**

Junhong masih ingat ekspresi wajah Daehyun saat mengatakan kalimat itu dengan menahan kesal dan mengipasi dirinya sendiri yang berkeringat.

"**Berhenti naik bus seperti ini lagi, aku akan menyuruh sopir menjemputmu mulai besok. Jika kau menolak aku akan membakar bus ini agar kau tidak bisa menaikinya lagi"**

Junhong melepas dasi sekolahnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Junhong mendongak, memandang ibunya yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung menatap Junhong yang tertawa sendiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Tidak, hanya cuaca hari ini baguskan?"

Dahi Ibu Junhong semakin mengerut, mengacak rambut puteranya yang terkekeh senang karena tau ibunya tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang suasana hatinya saat ini.

Jujur saja, Junhong bukan tipe anak yang suka bercerita sejak kecil.

Junhong lebih suka diam dan menikmati apapun yang dialaminya seorang diri dan Junhong bersyukur Ibunya mengerti sifat Junhong yang satu itu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Junhong mengangguk, bergegas melepas seragamnya dan berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

"Mau makan lagi? Kau semakin kurus sekarang~"

Kepala Junhong muncul dari balik pintu, menggeleng kecil dan tertawa menatap Ibunya.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai tempat kerja bu, aku akan makan nanti malam"

Blam.

Pintu kamar Junhong kembali tertutup, meninggalkan Ibu Junhong yang memandang kagum pada puteranya yang dewasa dan sangat mandiri di usianya yang masih muda.

…

…

Himchan tersenyum melihat Daehyun yang sedang terlelap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Dua orang pelayan sedang memijit kaki Daehyun dan yang lain terlihat mengusap tangan Daehyun dengan handuk basah.

"Sejak kapan dia tidur?"

Himchan duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengusap kepala Daehyun yang masih enggan bangun.

"Sejak pulang dari sekolah sore tadi Tuan"

"Dia belum makan?"

"Belum Tuan"

Himchan mengangguk mengerti, menepuk kecil pipi Daehyun yang masih terlelap pulas dan tidak terusik sedikitpun.

"Hey Jung Daehyun~ kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

"Hmm~ mmm"

Himchan terkekeh melihat Daehyun menggerak-gerakkan bibir tebalnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ka-kakiku mm~"

"Kaki? Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Daehyun tak menjawab, hanya terus bergumam tak jelas dan menunjuk kakinya sembarang.

Himchan akhirnya bergeser dan mendekat kearah kaki Daehyun, sedikit ragu sampai akhirnya memutuskan memijit perlahan kaki Daehyun.

"Hmmmm"

Himchan mendapati Daehyun yang kembali terpejam dengan nafas yang perlahan mulai teratur.

"Aigoo.. Dasar tuan muda"

Himchan terkekeh dan menyuruh pelayan untuk meneruskan memijit kaki Daehyun.

"Dia tidak biasanya seperti ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pelayan yang tengah memijit kaki Daehyun tertawa kecil, menjelaskan pada Himchan bahwa Tuan muda mereka menolak menaiki mobil saat pulang sekolah dan memilih menaiki bus umum.

Himchan melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Bus umum?"

Pelayan itu hanya membenarkan tanpa tau dengan jelas apa alasan Daehyun nekat menaiki bus umum yang sepanjang hidupnya tidak pernah ia naiki.

"Sendiri?"

"Itu- Ku dengar Tuan Muda pulang bersama teman sekolahnya"

Himchan semakin bingung di buatnya.

Pertama naik bus umum dan yang kedua..Teman?

Siapa teman Daehyun selain anak-anak dari kelas khusus?

"Katanya dia bertubuh tinggi dan sangat putih, rambutnya pirang dan-"

"Ah! – hahaha~"

Himchan mendadak tertawa saat mengetahui siapa 'Teman' yang dimaksudkan oleh pelayan itu

Menatap Daehyun yang tengah tertidur pulas dan menarik hidung Daehyun.

"Kau sudah dewasa huh?"

…..

Daehyun memandang sebal pada 4 sahabatnya yang tengah asyik menggodanya.

Apa salahnya naik bus umum?

Apa salahnya jatuh cinta?

Mereka memang amatiran yang tidak paham bagaimana cara berjuang untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang mereka sukai.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Daehyun melempar Jongup dengan bantal sofa di sampingnya.

"Jangan bertanya kalau kau hanya ingin menggodaku"

"Dia tertidur kelelahan setelah sampai rumah, lalu dia meminta pelayan untuk memijat kakinya yang-"

"Himchan hyung!"

Himchan terkekeh lebar melihat Daehyun yang melotot sebal dengan sifat angkuh andalannya.

"Kalian boleh mengejekku sekarang, tapi nanti aku-"

"Jadi Junhong sudah menerimamu?"

Daehyun langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Yongguk, menggeleng setengah hati dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

"Junhong benar-benar keras kepala"

Yongguk tersenyum mendengarnya, mengacak rambut Daehyun yang diam tak berkutik seperti dengan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Daehyun tiba-tiba teringat bahwa Junhong akan bekerja paruh waktu dari sore hingga malam.

Memilih diam dan tidak menceritakan hal itu dari sahabatnya yang bahkan lebih bersemangat di banding dirinya sendiri.

"Jam delapan, ada apa?"

"Aku mengantuk, kalian pulanglah!"

Daehyun mengangkat kaki dan menggoyangnya sembarang seakan mengusir keempat sahabatnya yang mendelik kesal.

"Kau baru saja bangun Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun menarik pipi Youngjae dengan bengis, mengabaikan Youngjae yang berteriak meminta ampun sampai akhirnya Yongguk menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Aku lelah, kalian anak-anak manja yang tidak tau bagaimana lelahnya menaiki bus umum tidak akan mengerti"

Himchan tertawa geli melihat Daehyun yang bersedekap dada dan memukul kepala Youngjae yang akan mengambil coklat di atas meja.

"Lihat pipimu, berhenti makan coklat!"

Youngjae kesal, merengek pada Jongup yang tertawa dan menarik tangannya untuk bangkit.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku akan membelikanmu coklat"

Senyum Youngjae perlahan mengembang, sebelum berlari keluar rumah Daehyun, Youngjae menyempatkan diri melempar bantal pada Daehyun yang langsung mengeram kesal.

"KAU-"

"URUS DIRIMU SENDIRI JUNG DAEHYUN! JONGUP AKAN TETAP MENCINTAIKU WALAU PIPIKU SETEBAL BIBIRMU HAHAHA"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar tawa Youngjae yang sumbang.

"Ha . Ha . Ha . apa dia baru saja mengejekku?"

Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihatnya, memberi isyarat pada Himchan untuk segera bangkit dan pulang bersamanya.

"Sampai bertemu besok Jung Daehyun~" Himchan memeluk sekilas tubuh Daehyun yang mendengung menjawab Himchan.

Rumah Daehyun yang semula ramai mendadak hening, membuat Daehyun mengukir senyum tipisnya dan memanggil kepala pelayan rumahnya.

"Aku akan keluar, siapkan pakaianku. Dan carikan jaket tebal yang berukuran sedikit tinggi"

…..

….

Junhong melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan angka 9 malam, waktu kerjanya akan berakhir sekitar satu jam lagi.

Mulai merapikan uang di balik meja kasir dan menghitungnya.

Tring~

Pintu mini market itu terbuka, membuat Junhong yang sedang menghitung uang penjualan hari ini bergegas bangkit berdiri.

"Selamat datang~"

Junhong menganga kaget saat menemukan Daehyun dengan jaket tebal hitamnya masuk ke dalam mini market itu.

Mata tajamnya kali ini terhalangi kacamata hitam besar yang tampak pas di hidung bangirnya.

"Jam berapa kau selesai?"

Sesukanya seperti biasa.

Daehyun masuk dan mengambil satu botol juice dari mesin pendingin dan menenggaknya cepat.

"Choi Junhong, jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

"Sunbae.."

Daehyun membuka kacamatanya, berjalan mendekat kearah Junhong dan tersenyum kecil khas Jung Daehyun.

"Kejutan~"

Junhong hanya diam dengan pipi pucatnya yang perlahan memerah, menunduk takut dan tak tau harus melakukan apa di tengah kondisi seperti ini.

"Apa kau sangat terkejut hingga kau mendadak bisu?"

Junhong menggeleng, memberanikan diri melirik Daehyun yang menatap arlojinya lalu memanggil pengawalnya di luar toko.

"Gantikan dia bekerja"

Junhong langsung berkedip bingung, pengawal itu mengangguk patuh dan menghampirinya untuk bertukar tempat.

"Maaf Tuan, biar saya yang meneruskan perkerjaannya"

"Tidak ahjussi, aku- begini aku harus bekerja sampai pukul-"

"Aku sudah menghubungi pemilik toko ini, mulai besok kau hanya akan bekerja selama satu jam"

"Tapi sunbae.."

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan keluar bersamaku"

Junhong mencoba menahan amarahnya, menatap beberapa pengawalnya yang berdiri di luar toko hingga membuat orang yang akan masuk ke dalam toko mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sunbae…aku harus bekerja"

"Aku tau, karena itu aku masih mengizinkanmu bekerja selama satu jam"

"Aku- kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Wajahmu pucat dan kelelahan, kau bisa sakit jika terus-"

"Lalu apa perdulimu!"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar Junhong yang berteriak marah kepadanya, tertawa kecil saat mengingat bahwa Junhong adalah orang keras kepala yang tidak suka perlindungan ataupun perhatian.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, dan aku tidak suka orang yang aku sukai mengalami kesulitan" Daehyun berseru rendah menjawab ucapan Junhong.

Junhong memang tak melihat mata Daehyun karena mata tajam itu tertutup kacamata hitam yang dipakai kembali oleh Daehyun, tapi entah mengapa Junhong merasa dapat melihat tatapan mata sayu Daehyun yang mengarah padanya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Sunbae, aku-"

"Aku pergi.."

Daehyun berbalik cepat meninggalkan toko itu dengan beberapa pengawalnya,

Junhong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, rasa menyesal perlahan merayap kala mengingat suara dan wajah Daehyun yang kecewa karena teriakannya.

Junhong bukan orang yang mudah marah pada orang lain, tapi entah kenapa…dia tak suka Daehyun memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Junhong punya privasi dan Junhong tak ingin orang lain ikut campur dalam urusan kehidupannya.

Tring~

Junhong mendongak cepat dan langsung memaksakan senyumnya saat ada seorang lelaki masuk membawa kotak besar dengan pandangan mata yang meneliti isi toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, maaf. Apa anda Tuan Choi? Choi Junhong?"

Junhong mengangguk kaku menjawabnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah ia mengenal lelaki ini disuatu kesempatan.

"Ada Tuan Muda Jung sudah datang? Saya diperintahkan untuk membawa pakaian hangat ini untuk anda"

Jung? … Junhong menarik nafasnya, pasti Jung Daehyun. Tidak ada Jung lain yang sesuka hati dan repot-repot memberinya hadiah selain Jung Daehyun.

"Dia..baru saja pergi"

Pria itu tampak melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Apa kalian sudah makan bersama?"

"Makan? Tidak, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Pria itu langsung mengambil ponselnya entah menghubungi siapa, berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang di dengar Junhong sambil berkedip bingung.

"Maaf karena tidak sopan Tuan Choi, tapi sebenarnya..Tuan Muda Jung kesini untuk mengajak anda makan bersamanya"

"**Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan keluar bersamaku"**

Junhong mengerti sekarang, tapi ini bukan salahnya. Siapa orang yang mengajak orang lain makan malam bersama dengan gerombolan pengawal berbadan besar?

"Tuan Muda Jung belum makan sejak pulang sekolah, dia bilang ingin menunggu anda dan akan mengajak anda makan bersamanya malam ini"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya, Sial, kenapa Jung Daehyun itu manis sekali.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi Ahjussi, aku harus bekerja"

"Saya mohon Tuan Choi, jika Tuan Muda Jung sampai sakit maka kami semua akan dalam masalah"

Junhong akhirnya mengalah, melepas topi toko dan melirik Ahjussi itu yang menghela nafas lega.

"Tunggu sebentar Ahjussi, aku harus ganti baju"

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan Choi"

"Dan Ahjussi…cukup panggil Junhong, aku bukan Tuan-"

"Maaf Tuan, kami harus memanggil teman-teman Tuan Muda Jung dengan sebutan seperti itu"

"T-terserah sajalah"

….

…

Junhong sedikit ragu saat melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah besar keluarga Jung, Ahjussi yang sebelumnya membawa baju hangat memberitahu Junhong bahwa tempat yang dipesan Daehyun sebelumnya sudah dibatalkan. Maka Junhong dengan berat hati mengikuti Ahjussi ini untuk menemui Daehyun yang marah dan menolak makan.

Seperti anak kecil, manja dan…manis.

Tingkah Jung Daehyun yang biasa tampak seram dan dingin nyatanya berbeda setelah Junhong mengetahuinya karena mereka menghabiskan sore bersama dan beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Maaf Tuan, saya minta maaf"

Junhong menggeleng maklum, Ahjussi ini juga pasti berada dalam kesulitan karena harus bekerja untuk Daehyun yang sesuka hati.

"Bisa aku bertemu Daehyun sunbae dengan cepat? Aku harus segera pulang sebelum Ibu mencariku"

Ahjussi itu lagi-lagi membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Mari masuk, saya tunjukkan ruangannya"

"Orang tua Daehyun sunbae?"

"Nyonya dan Tuan sedang berada di Amerika mengunjungi Tuan muda Jung yang pertama"

"Ah…hyungnya?"

Ahjussi itu mengangguk, tersenyum kearah Junhong dan mengulurkan tangannya sopan untuk menunjukkan jalan dan meminta Junhong untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Rumah ini besar, sangat besar. Junhong bahkan harus memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sisi kanan dan kiri rumah ini.

Guci-guci dan pajangan krystal berbaris rapi di lemari kaca yang berkilau dan sangat cantik, sofa rumah ini sangat besar dengan warna marun bercampur gold yang membuatnya terlihat sangat elegan dan pasti mahal.

Junhong menggosok lengannya gugup, puluhan pekerja terlihat berlalu lalang dengan senyum dan membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

Baju pekerja di rumah Daehyun bahkan terlihat lebih mahal di bandingkan dengan baju-baju di lemari pakaiannya.

Junhong mungkin baru sadar, bahwa Jung Daehyun benar-benar orang yang kaya raya.

"Siapa katamu? Siapa yang datang?"

Itu suara Daehyun, setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kehidupan seorang Jung Daehyun, Junhong sejenak berfikir untuk meminta maaf karena berani berteriak padanya tadi.

Belum lagi ucapan tidak masuk akalnya tentang hubungan orang yang biasa dan masalah pulang sekolah dengan bus umum tadi, kau pasti gila Choi Junhong.

Kau bisa saja di masukkan penjara jika Daehyun tersinggung dengan kata-kata dan perilakumu itu.

"Junhong? kau datang?" Daehyun tertawa lebar dan berlari mengampiri Junhong yang berdiri disisi sofa ruang…entah ini ruang apa. Yang pasti ruangan ini besar dan sangat indah.

"Yaa, aku datang..Tuan Muda"

Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar cicitan Junhong yang kaku dan terbata-bata.

Daehyun melihat Junhong yang menautkan jemari panjangnya tak nyaman, belum lagi kepalanya yang ia tundukkan dalam-dalam enggan menatap Daehyun.

"Angkat kepalamu" Seruan singkat Daehyun langsung di dengar Junhong, pemuda pucat itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ragu-ragu kearah Daehyun.

"Ini aku..Daehyun, berhenti menatapku seperti kau menatap orang asing Junhong"

Suara Daehyun melembut, wajah dinginnya perlahan berganti dengan adanya senyum Daehyun yang terlihat tulus dan lembut.

"Maaf sunbae, aku berteriak padamu sebelumnya..aku benar-benar-"

Junhong langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar Daehyun terkekeh geli sambil mengusap kepalanya yang lagi-lagi menunduk.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, aku mengerti sikapku tidak benar dengan mengganggumu yang harus bekerja tadi"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Junhong semula ingin mengangguk, tapi mengingat ucapan Ahjussi tadi yang mengatakan bahwa Daehyun belum makan malam maka Junhong memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bisa…kita makan bersama?"

Daehyun mengangguk senang, mengulurkan tangannya meminta Junhong untuk meraihnya dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sunbae…"

"Kau hanya perlu membalas genggaman tanganku saat ini" Daehyun meraih tangan Junhong dan membawanya melewati lorong besar untuk menikmati makan malam mereka berdua.

Junhong kembali merasakan genggaman tangan Daehyun yang hangat seperti sore hari tadi.

Jantung Junhong memompa cepat dengan suhu tubuh yang perlahan naik dan merambat panas kearah pipinya. Junhong menepuk pipinya dengan tangan lain yang bebas, berusaha melepaskan pandangan matanya dari tubuh Daehyun yang berada tepat di depannya.

Rambut hitam legam itu, harum lembut itu, tengkuk itu…Junhong menggeleng berusaha untuk membuat dirinya kembali ke dalam kesadaran.

"Ada apa Junhong?"

Junhong bahkan tidak sadar Daehyun sudah berhenti melangkah dan menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Aku…baik-baik saja, aku-" Junhong terkekeh seadanya tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Daehyun melangkah mendekat, mengusap pipi dan dahi Junhong yang hanya bisa berkedip dengan detak jantung yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku takut kau kelelahan, menginaplah malam ini. Aku akan menghubungi orang tua mu nanti"

"Tapi sunbae…"

"Siapkan kamar di samping kamarku, Junhong akan menginap malam ini"

Daehyun berseru rendah memberi perintah kepada pelayannya di sertai lirikan pada Junhong yang mengerti bahwa ini keputusan final Daehyun yang tidak bisa di tolak apapun alasannya.

…..

TBC

Reviewnya yaa yang baca..

Hehehe, sebenernya ff ini mau aku post pas tanggal 28, tapi berhubung ada kendala akhirnya aku pending dan baru bisa di post hari ini.

Makasih untuk temen-temen yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, aku gatau kalian masih minat atau engga baca lanjutan ff ini hihihihi

Lanjut atau engga ff ini aku juga belum tau, tapi aku usahain..benaran di usahain biar sampai selesai. Aku rada ketampar sama seseorang yang PM aku terus bilang aku harus tanggung jawab(?) sama apa yang udah aku tulis sebelumnya.

Makasih buat yang udah review di ff aku kemarin, makasih buat yang kasih selamat ulang tahun sama aku..tapi aku ga ulang tahun tangal 28 kemaren hehehehe. Tapi tetep..makasih yaaaa.

Kalau ada kesempatan ayo kita maen bareng terus ngobrolin Daelo sama BAP sampe koslet hahaha

Thank you..

Pyooong~

…..

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**NO DOUBT**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

Kring.. Kring..

Junhong menggigit bibirnya dan melirik telepon yang berdering di samping ranjang besar tempat malam ini ia menginap.

Angkat..

Jangan angkat..

Junhong yakin beribu persen ini pasti Jung Daehyun.

Dering telepon tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Junhong menghela nafas lega dan mengurut dadanya lembut.

Kring.. Kring..

Junhong menatap sengit telepon itu, Jung Daehyun benar-benar pantang menyerah rupanya.

Saat makan malam tadi Daehyun sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Junhong harus cepat-cepat istirahat karena pekerjaannya tadi pasti melelahkan.

Ini bahkan belum 20 menit sejak makan malam berakhir tapi dering telepon itu sudah bergantian kira-kira 5 kali.

Dering itu berhenti, Junhong menebak 10 detik lagi akan ada panggilan lain.

Junhong menunggu.

1 detik..2 detik..sampai 10 detik.

Telepon itu belum juga berdering seperti tadi.

Junhong terkekeh senang karena mengira Jung Daehyun sudah menyerah, tapi ternyata….

Tok..Tok..

Junhong menoleh kaget kearah pintu kamar besar itu, berkedip cepat karena tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Junhong tetap duduk di kasur memeluk bantal erat-erat, menimang haruskah ia membukakan pintu atau tidak.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Suara Daehyun terdengar, nadanya manja dan terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidur Choi Junhong.."

Junhong mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal, menggigit bibirnya mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat karena suara lembut Daehyun.

"Jantungku…mungkin akan meledak membayangkan kau tidur di dekatku"

Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh, terdengar suara benturan lemah dan ketukan ketukan pelan di depan pintu.

Daehyun tengah bersandar pada pintu kamar Junhong dan mengetukkan pintu itu dengan kepalanya, ketukan teratur dengan senandung random dari Daehyun.

"Kita baru bertemu kira-kira 20 menit yang lalu kan?"

Junhong mengangguk pelan seakan menjawab jawaban Daehyun walau ia tau Daehyun tidak melihat ia menganggukan kepala.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Junhong menggigit bibirnya makin keras, membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal dan mencoba menutupi rona pipinya yang semakin memerah.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidur? Baiklah aku-"

Junhong tidak tau apa yang ada difikirannya, ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

Cklek!

Junhong Melebarkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Daehyun terdorong ke belakang karena pintu yang ia sandari di buka tiba-tiba.

Junhong berkedip cepat.

Sekarang bagaimana Junhong? apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Ma-maaf sunbae aku-"

"Kau belum tidur ternyata" Daehyun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celana trainingnya, tertawa lebar dan menyentil pelan dahi Junhong. "Harusnya kau sejak tadi membuka pintunya, apa kau senang mendengar aku mengeluh seperti tadi?"

Bibir tebalnya menggerutu dan matanya menyipit berpura-pura kesal, membuat Junhong mau tak mau tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Tidakkan?"

Junhong memutar mata, sesuka hatinya seperti biasa Jung Daehyun.

"Boleh aku masuk?" pemuda itu meminta izin dengan senyum lebar kekanakan yang Junhong fikir tidak akan pernah ia lihat di sekolah.

Daehyun benar-benar berbeda jika sedang seperti ini.

"Masuklah..ini rumahmu sunbae"

"Hyung lebih baik, bagaimana?"

"Okay, hyung.."

"Tambahkan namaku di depannya, pasti akan terdengar bagus"

Junhong tersenyum, berdehem kecil sebelum berbisik dan menatap ragu kearah Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie..hyung"

Junhong bisa melihat Daehyun tertawa puas, pemuda itu mengusap rambut Junhong dan turun mengusap telinga Junhong.

"Anting-antingmu bagus"

Junhong tidak mengira Daehyun akan mengomentari anting-antingnya. Ini hanya anting-anting berwarna hitam kecil biasa yang banyak dijual dipasaran.

"Apapun yang ada didirimu terlihat bagus.."

Sial Jung Daehyun.

Tidak bisakah lelaki pujangga ini berhenti.

Daehyun tertawa lebar saat melihat Junhong yang menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah malu.

"Kau suka bintang?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, perlahan mengangkat bahunya tidak yakin.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bentuk mereka semua sama, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, meraih tangan Junhong dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu.

"M-mau kemana kita hyung?"

"Kamarku..melihat bintang"

"Kamarmu!"

"Ya kamarku, ada apa?"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap jahil kearah Junhong.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan remaja mesum?" Daehyun menarik pipi Junhong dan tertawa puas melihat Junhong yang merengut kesal. "Oh! Ekspresi baru"

"Apa?"

"Selain diam, tersenyum, ketakutan, ragu-ragu, marah..kau menunjukkan ekspresi lain. Kau cemberut"

Junhong menautkan alisnya heran.

"Oh! Ekspresi baru lagi, kau kebingungan hehehe"

Junhong memukul bahu Daehyun, kapan pemuda ini berhenti menggodanya.

Imagenya benar-benar berbeda dengan Daehyun saat di sekolah.

Daehyun mengusap jemari Junhong dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Buat dirimu nyaman, ini kamarku"

Junhong berkedip takjub melihat kamar Daehyun yang bahkan 2 kali lebih besar dari kamar yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

Banyak mainan aneh menghiasi meja kamarnya, ada frame dengan beberapa telapak tangan kecil bercat merah menempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Telapak tangan itu?"

"Oh itu..tanganku dan yang lainnya"

"Yang lainnya?"

"Yongguk hyung, Himchan hyung, Youngjae dan Jongup"

"Ini menggemaskan" Junhong terkekeh, berjalan mendekat dan menatap frame yang menggantung itu.

"Coba tebak yang mana telapak tanganku?"

Junhong menoleh, berkedip canggung saat melihat Daehyun sudah berada dekat dengan posisi berdirinya.

"S-semua bentuknya hampir sama"

"Pegang tanganku" Daehyun meraih tangan Junhong dan menggenggamnya, mata pemuda itu tertawa membuat garis di sekitar pipinya ikut tertawa.

Jung Daehyun pemuda tampan..

Dan sialnya pemuda tampan ini menyukai dirinya.

"Sudah tau yang mana tangan milikku?"

Junhong menggeleng, meraih tangan Daehyun dan membuka telapak tangannya. menatap telapak tangan Daehyun bergantian dengan frame besar dengan cetakan telapak tangan itu. membandingkannya.

"Yang ini?" Junhong menunjuk salah satu telapak tangan di frame itu.

"Ooo Choi Junhong.."

"Apa benar?"

"Salah hehehe"

"Ish.."

Junhong ikut tertawa melihat Daehyun yang tertawa geli melihat Junhong.

"Mau membuat yang seperti ini?"

"Hng? Cetakan tangan?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu ap-"

Junhong menoleh dan tertegun kaget saat tiba-tiba Daehyun maju mendekat dengan senyum tipisnya, ia meraih lembut dagu Junhong dan mencium bibirnya tak kalah lembut.

Junhong masih membuka matanya di tengah ciuman itu, ia dapat melihat Daehyun yang memejamkan matanya dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

Junhong harus mundur.

Ia harus-

Sial! Jemari Daehyun merambat naik mengusap tengkuknya membuat Junhong perlahan menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu.

Junhong tidak perduli, bahkan jika mungkin setelah ciuman ini hubungannya dengan Daehyun menjadi aneh Junhong tidak perduli.

Junhong tau Daehyun tengah tersenyum di tengah ciuman itu.

Jung Daehyun benar-benar.

Junhong meraih kaus Daehyun dan menggenggamnya erat, perlahan ciuman itu terlepas dengan posisi yang masih terlalu dekat.

Junhong bisa merasakan nafas Daehyun di sekitar bibir dan pipinya.

"Jangan menolakku.." Daehyun berbisik, Junhong lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaus Daehyun. "Aku menyukaimu Junhong, jangan tolak aku.."

Junhong tidak perduli. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Daehyun.

Mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebelum menakup pipi Daehyun dan memajukan kepalanya mendekat kearah Daehyun.

"Aku..tidak menolakmu"

Daehyun tersenyum, memejamkan matanya dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Junhong yang lembut dan canggung.

Ini pasti ciuman pertama Junhong.

Emm..begitupun dengan dirinya.

…..

….

"Dimana? Kau dimana Junhong?"

Junhong memutar matanya saat mendengar Daehyun kembali rewel, ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Ia tidak tau bahwa keputusannya untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Daehyun menjadi seperti ini.

Daehyun adalah pemuda pencemburu yang suka mengekang dan berkuasa.

Kemana Junhong pergi, dengan siapa Junhong pergi, apa yang Junhong lakukan, apa yang Junhong makan.

Semua harus di laporkan kepada Daehyun tanpa absen.

Hubungan ini baru berjalan sekitar 1 bulan, tapi Junhong sudah di buat kewalahan dengan sifat Daehyun yang egois dan sesuka hati.

Junhong membenturkan kepalanya pada meja sekolahnya, menatap ponselnya yang kembali bergetar panggilan dari Daehyun.

Junhong bahkan lebih-lebih dari tahanan penjara.

Kemerdekaannya di renggut dan Junhong semakin tidak mempunyai teman sekarang.

Ia harus patuh pada keputusan Daehyun tentang jam kerjanya yang tidak lebih dari 2 jam dengan upah yang 2 kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Ia harus patuh untuk mengikuti Daehyun menaiki mobil mewahnya saat berangkat dan pulang dari sekolah.

Ini bukan dirinya.

Ini bukan kehidupannya.

Junhong benar-benar hanya butuh hubungan biasa yang manis, ia butuh Daehyun yang lucu seperti saat terakhir kali ia lepas kendali dan membalas ciuman Daehyun.

Ia ingin menyesal, ingin mundur.

Tapi mengingat Daehyun yang menjaga dan melakukan segalanya untuk kebaikan dirinya Junhong kembali berfikir.

Siapa yang salah di hubungan ini.

Dirinya yang tidak bisa beradaptasi atau Daehyun yang semakin tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau disini rupanya"

Junhong diam, tetap pada posisinya bersandar pada meja sekolahnya. Memejamkan matanya saat sadar langkah kaki Daehyun terdengar semakin dekat.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

Nafas Daehyun tersengal-sengal kelelahan, perlahan Junhong bisa merasakan Daehyun mengusap kepalanya dari belakang.

"Kau marah?"

Ia ingin marah, sangat ingin.

"Tidak.."

"Kau marah, aku tau"

Junhong menghela nafasnya kasar, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap berani pada Daehyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan berkeringat.

Tatapan mata Junhong melembut saat melihat Daehyun, ia bangkit dan mengusap pelipis Daehyun yang berkeringat.

"Aku belum keluar kelas sejak tadi hyung"

"Maaf.."

"Untuk?"

"Egois dan sesuka hati"

"Kau menyadarinya?"

Daehyun mengangguk, meraih tangan Junhong dan mengusapnya sayang.

"Aku berlari kesana kemari mencari karena takut kau meninggalkanku"

"Aku tidak bisa kemanapun, kau pasti akan menemukanku"

"Junhong, aku-"

"Aku mengerti hyung, tapi tetap saja…ini sulit untukku"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Daehyun meraih tangan Junhong dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, mata tajam Daehyun seakan mengintimidasi Junhong walau nyatanya saat ini ia sedang meminta maaf.

"Aku akan berubah.."

"Aku tidak mau membuat orang lain berubah karenaku. Aku tau..merubah diri sendiri sulit"

Junhong tersenyum, menarik tangannya yang kembali diraih Daehyun dan digenggam semakin erat.

"Tidak, jangan lepaskan tanganku"

"Hyung, hubungan ini tidak sehat"

"Aku mengatakan aku akan berubah!"

"Kau juga mengatakan yang sama minggu lalu dan minggu sebelumnya!"

Daehyun terlihat menahan emosinya saat sadar Junhong membentaknya, Junhong benar-benar sedang marah saat ini. Jika Daehyun terpancing amarah ia bisa saja benar-benar kehilangan Junhong.

"Sayang dengar-" Daehyun mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu, memberanikan diri meletakkan kedua tangannya pada telinga Junhong dan mengusapnya seakan meminta Junhong tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi. "Aku menyayangimu.."

Junhong menghela nafasnya kasar, menepis lembut tangan Daehyun dan menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu.

"Hyung, kita-"

"Aku tau kau juga menyayangiku. Aku benar-benar akan berubah kali ini"

"Aku sudah mencobanya hyung, tapi tetap saja…Kau Jung Daehyun dan aku Choi Junhong. kau tau dengan jelas berapa banyak perbedaan kita"

"Lalu apa? Apa masalahnya? Apa yang salah dengan aku Jung Daehyun dan kau Choi Junhong!"

"Kita berpisah saja, aku sudah memikirkannya dan-"

"Aku sepanjang hari memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menjaga hubungan kita, tapi kau..sepanjang hari memikirkan perpisahan kita?"

Junhong menggeleng lemah, dengan canggung menarik tangan Daehyun yang memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baiklah"

Junhong memejamkan matanya saat tau Daehyun melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Kita mencobanya jika itu maumu"

"Kita bisa berteman hyung"

"Aku tidak berteman dengan orang yang aku sukai, kau…cobalah, aku akan tetap disini"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melepasmu, tapi jika kapanpun kau ingin kembali kau tau harus mencariku kemana"

"Teman-temanmu akan membenciku!"

"Kau..tidak takut aku membencimu?"

Junhong diam memandang wajah Daehyun yang tersenyum miris, Daehyun seperti anjing kecil yang kehilangan jalan dan memintanya untuk mendekat.

Daehyun seperti memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Tapi Junhong tau, jika bukan sekarang maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Daehyun.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas.

"Apa karena kau menyukai orang lain?"

Daehyun mulai memikirkan hal aneh, ia terlihat menahan amarahnya hanya karena memikirkan kemungkinan yang ia buat sendiri.

Dan Junhong benar-benar lelah.

"Hyung.. Kita sudahi saja, Aku benar-benar ingin berpisah denganmu"

Junhong berkata mantap, meraih tas ranselnya dan berjalan melewati Daehyun yang termangu diam tak berkedip.

Harum tubuh Junhong sekejap datang dan sekejap kemudian pergi menjauh.

Daehyun menunggu.. 10 detik, 20 detik hingga waktu berjalan sampai 10 menit nyatanya Junhong tidak pernah datang kembali.

Junhong sudah bulat dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Daehyun yang tersenyum miris memandang lantai kelas Junhong.

"Dia…benar-benar meninggalkanku"

…

TBC

Wehehehehehe.. udah lama ga update disini, aku lupa passwordnya masa u.u

Yang masih mau baca silahkan tinggalin review, chapter depan endingnya.

Thank you

Pyooong ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**NO DOUBT**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

"Tuan muda, tolong makan makanan anda"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, kedua tangannya sibuk dengan playstation portable dan tatapan matanya lurus tak berkedip. Urat di sekitar dahinya mengeras beberapa kali saat dirinya memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"Tuan muda, tolong istirahat sebentar. Anda bisa sakit"

Daehyun menggosok telinganya jengah seakan ia bosan di ceramahi sejak tadi, ia mendongak menatap kepala pelayan yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Tuan, Tolong makan makanan-"

BRUK!

Kepala pelayan itu berkedip cepat saat playstation portable yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Daehyun melayang melewatinya.

"Baterainya habis, bawakan aku yang baru"

Daehyun menatap datar pelayan yang berdiri pucat di depan ranjangnya, ia terlihat jelas berusaha mengontrol deru nafasnya yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Ah..tidak jadi, Aku bosan, siapkan mobil"

"Tapi tuan muda-"

"Aku akan turun 10 menit lagi"

Daehyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memberi perintah pelayan itu lewat tatapan matanya, membuka lebar lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan jaket tebal milik Junhong berada di tumpukan teratas.

"Aku…akan turun 5 menit lagi" Ia mengkoreksi ucapannya. Mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih jaket itu.

"Aku merindukanmu"

…

Daehyun menepuk bahu sopirnya dan memintanya berhenti tepat di depan toko Junhong bekerja, ia mengintip sedikit dan menemukan Junhong yang tengah menguap disana.

Daehyun melirik jam tangannya dan berdecak kesal entah pada siapa.

"Tuan…"

"Kita akan pergi setelah ia selesai bekerja"

Sopirnya tidak berani melawan perintah Daehyun, mereka hanya memarkirkan mobil disana dengan Daehyun yang terus memandangi Junhong yang bekerja dengan mata menahan kantuk.

Pemuda itu keras kepala.

Terlihat jelas ia kelelahan.

Wajah pucatnya ia paksakan tersenyum walau mata beningnya terlihat sengaja ia lebarkan untuk menghalau kantuk.

Waktu terus berjalan lambat dan 10 menit kemudian Junhong keluar dari toko dengan pakaian secukupnya, ia mengeratkan topi rajutnya dan berlari kecil menghalau udara dingin.

"Ikuti dari belakang"

Mobil Daehyun berjalan lambat mengikuti langkah Junhong yang berhenti di pinggir jalan dan membeli makanan kecil.

Ia tertawa dan memakan makanan kecilnya dalam damai, nafasnya yang berasap beradu dengan asap dari makanan jalanan yang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa makanan itu sehat?"

Sopir Daehyun hanya mengangguk tak tau harus menjawab apa, mata Daehyun terus menatap gamang kearah Junhong yang kini memakan makanannya lambat-lambat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Junhong terlihat merogoh kantung jaketnya dan menatap ponselnya lama, ia berkali-kali menggeleng seakan memantapkan hatinya tentang sesuatu.

Daehyun memperhatikannya, memilih meraih ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi Junhong yang melebarkan mata kaget karena menerima panggilan tiba-tiba dari Daehyun yang sebenarnya berada di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"H-hallo hyung.."

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Daehyun bisa melihat Junhong yang mengangguk dan berdengung menjawabnya.

"Baru saja"

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah..kau sudah makan?" Junhong menggigit bibirnya saat meluncurkan kalimat pertanyaan itu pada Daehyun.

Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang menghela nafasnya khawatir menatap 'benda' di tangan Junhong yang ia sebut dengan makanan.

Saat beberapa waktu Daehyun tak kunjung menjawab, Junhong memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya.

"Hyung..sudah makan?"

Ia ingat bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Daehyun.

Tapi pertanyaan ini biasa mereka tanyakan hampir setiap hari, Junhong seperti terbiasa menanyakan hal itu pada Daehyun.

"Sudah.."

"Kau…benar-benar sudah makan kan hyung?"

Junhong yang paling tau Daehyun sering menolak makan jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Apa suasana hatinya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?

"Aku masih patah hati" Daehyun berseru seperti dapat membaca fikiran Junhong, ia menurunkan sedikit kaca mobilnya dan menatap lekat kearah Junhong yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri. "Aku juga kedinginan Junhong-ah"

Junhong melebarkan matanya.

"Kau…kedinginan? Apa selimutnya kurang tebal?"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya.

Apa Junhong mengkhawatirkannya?

"Apa kau akan datang jika aku mengatakan aku kedinginan dan kesepian?"

Junhong menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya, Daehyun yang seperti ini. bagaimana ia melepaskannya.

"Sayang…"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, mereka sudah putus hubungan dan Junhong harus ingat hal itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" Daehyun bersandar pada kursi mobil dan memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin keluar sekarang dan memeluk Junhong yang kedinginan.

Ia ingin mengusap rambut Junhong dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Tapi jika ia keluar sekarang, Junhong hanya akan bertambah marah dan mereka kembali bertengkar.

"Tidurlah hyung…" Junhong terkekeh kaku disebrang telepon, Daehyun tau Junhong tidak benar-benar tertawa saat ini.

Ia tengah menunduk dan mendekap ponselnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin.

"Apa aku harus menjemputmu?"

Daehyun melihat Junhong yang menggeleng yakin.

"Aku sudah dalam bus di perjalanan pulang"

Pembohong, ia jelas-jelas masih berdiri di pinggir jalan dan menunduk seorang diri.

"Kau…apa hubungan seperti ini yang kau mau?"

"Hyung, kita sudah membahas ini"

"Benar, kau hanya akan semakin membenciku jika aku membahas ini"

Daehyun tertawa miris di dalam mobil, memilih mematikan sambungan telepon dan menatap Junhong yang mengusap matanya dan menunduk semakin dalam.

"Tuan..akan kemana kita selanjutnya?"

"Tetap ikuti Junhong"

Daehyun menandang Junhong yang menepuk pipinya dan menaiki bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Ia berjalan lesu dan sesekali mengusap bahunya.

Ia mengantuk dan kelelahan.

Ia harus berangkat besok pagi dan belajar seperti siswa lain.

Kenapa kau hidup seperti ini jika kau bisa memilih kehidupan yang lebih baik denganku?

Pemuda keras kepala.

…..

Junhong kembali menguap di dalam bus, ia tertawa kecil melihat ponselnya yang menampakkan pesan singkat dari Daehyun pagi ini.

"_**Aku terlambat bangun"**_

"Jangan lupa sarapanmu"

Junhong tau ini salah, ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Daehyun, tapi sifat Daehyun yang seperti ini..bagaimana mungkin Junhong menolaknya.

"_**Kau sudah sampai sekolah?"**_

"Aku di bus menuju sekolah"'

"_**Aku ingin naik bus juga"**_

"Tuan muda tidak boleh menaiki bus umum"

"_**Tuan muda tidak boleh, kalau Jung Daehyun…apa boleh?"**_

Junhong menggigit bibirnya, ia rindu Daehyun.

Pemuda kekanakan dan egois itu, Junhong merindukannya.

Junhong menatap ponselnya dan mengetikkan balasan untuk Daehyun.

"Tidak boleh, karena Jung Daehyun adalah tuan muda"

"_**Terlambat"**_

Junhong menutkan keningnya tak mengerti, tapi saat bus yang di naikinya berhenti tiba-tiba dan pemuda berambut hitam dengan jaket hitam tebalnya masuk ke dalam bus, Junhong mulai mengerti.

Daehyun menghampirinya dan tersenyum kecil, senyum tampan itu melebar saat Junhong membalasnya.

"Tuan muda ingin naik bus umum hari ini, Choi Junhong…bergeser sedikit"

….

"Kau dan Junhong putus?"

Daehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Himchan, tangannya masih mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Junhong yang sudah memulai pelajarannya 30 menit lalu.

"Dengan siapa kau bertukar pesan?"

"Junhong"

"Kau mengatakan sudah putus bukan?"

"Aku akan mendapatkannya lagi"

Himchan bergidik ngeri, ia memandang Yongguk yang merebut ponsel Daehyun dan menatap menantang kearah Daehyun.

"Kembalikan ponselku hyung"

"Kau tampak menyedihkan Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun menghela nafasnya menyetujui, ia menyayangi Junhong dan ia tau Junhong juga menyayanginya.

Junhong yang keras kepala hanya perlu lebih banyak waktu untuk berfikir dan menerimanya kembali seperti saat itu.

"Berhenti mengejarnya"

Daehyun berdecak frustasi tak berani melawan Yongguk.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung?"

"Buat dia mengejarmu bodoh"

…

Junhong membuka bungkus roti coklatnya lambat-lambat, sesekali ia melirik ponselnya yang ia letakkan siaga di atas meja cafetaria.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu panggilan penting Junhong-ah?"

Junhong mendongak saat mendengar temannya berseru khawatir, ia tertawa kaku dan menggeleng.

Bukan panggilan penting, hanya…Daehyun belum menjawab pesannya sejak kelas di mulai pagi tadi.

"Ah, Junhong.. Aku senang kau bisa berbaur bersama kami lagi"

"Hng?"

"Tentang Jung Daehyun, aku sempat khawatir padamu"

Junhong kembali tertawa kaku, menatap sekeliling meja cafetaria yang di penuhi teman-temannya, mereka tertawa dan bercerita tentang banyak hal.

Ini yang selalu Junhong perjuangkan dulu, ini yang selalu menjadi alasan Junhong dulu untuk menjaga jarak dengan Daehyun, tapi sekarang… suasana ini terasa asing.

Ia terbiasa sendiri atau mungkin berdua bersama Daehyun.

Ia terbiasa diam disisi Daehyun dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang bekerja lebih berisik dari bibirnya.

Ia terbiasa menggunakan satu tangannya saat makan karena tangannya yang lain akan di genggam Daehyun tanpa absen.

"Tapi Junhong, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau..benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jung Daehyun saat itu?"

Junhong berkedip canggung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil, setidaknya ia ingin fakta itu diketahui orang lain.

Ia ingin orang lain tau bahwa ia dan Daehyun pernah saling menyukai, mungkin sampai saat ini.

"Lalu..kenapa kalian putus?"

Junhong terlihat jelas enggan menjelaskan hal yang satu itu. Jika bisa, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dan Daehyun..baik-baik saja. Daehyun sudah berjanji bahwa ia masih akan menunggu Junhong.

Tapi….ia ragu.

Apa Daehyun benar-benar akan tetap berdiri diposisi itu dan menunggunya.

"Junhong, lihat.. Teman Jung Daehyun datang ke cafetaria"

Junhong tak perlu waktu lama untuk memutar kepalanya dan melihat. Ia berharap bisa melihat Daehyun, tapi ternyata tidak ada Daehyun disana. Yang datang ke cafetaria hanya Himchan dan Youngjae yang saling tertawa dan tidak memperdulikan pandangan sekitar.

"Mereka benar-benar keren, berbeda dengan kita. Iya kan?"

Teman Junhong berbisik, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Itu juga fikiran Junhong dulu tentang mereka, mereka terlihat sangat cerdas dan berkharisma. Tapi setelah mengingat frame bercetak tangan-tangan mungil sahabat Daehyun, Junhong tertawa.

"Mereka sangat baik dan suka bercanda"

Junhong berseru rancu entah kepada siapa, ia tersenyum saat mengingat pertemuan singkatnya dengan sahabat Daehyun.

"Benarkah?"

"E-eh?"

"Kau mengatakan mereka baik dan suka bercanda"

Junhong tertawa canggung dan mengangguk.

Mengunyah roti coklatnya dalam diam dengan fikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

"Junhong!"

Junhong menoleh, melebarkan matanya kaget saat melihat Himchan yang berlari kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau makan? Apa ini sehat?"

Junhong hanya bisa tertawa kaku saat melihat teman-temannya menatap keduanya dengan takjub.

"Daehyun bisa-"

"Hyung, membeli sesuatu?" Junhong memotong ucapan Himchan karena ia tidak ingin membahas Daehyun di hadapan teman-temannya, ia tersenyum pada Youngjae yang melambai disisi Himchan.

Himchan mengangguk, memamerkan kantung berisi botol juice kepada Junhong.

"Daehyun bilang ingin meminum juice ini, kami juga penasaran seperti apa rasanya"

Junhong memandang kantung di tangan Himchan dan tersenyum kecil.

"_**Jam berapa kau selesai?"**_

_**Daehyun masuk dan mengambil satu botol juice dari mesin pendingin dan menenggaknya cepat.**_

"_**Choi Junhong, jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"**_

Itu juice yang sama, Daehyun meminum juice itu saat datang ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya dulu.

"Junhong-ah" Seruan Himchan membuatnya bangkit dari lamunan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah tau?"

"Tau..apa?"

"Daehyun, ibunya-"

"Hyung!" Junhong menatap Youngjae yang menyikut Himchan mencegahnya untuk bicara, Youngjae langsung mengapit lengan Himchan dan membawanya pergi.

"Kami pergi dulu Junhong-ah"

"N-ne, hyung"

Junhong kembali duduk di kursinya dan mengabaikan teman-temannya yang berbisik tentang dirinya yang berbicara dengan murid dari kelas khusus.

Ia berkedip dan termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

Tentang Daehyun, ada apa dengan dia?

Ibunya?

…

Junhong melangkah lambat keluar dari dalam kelas, meraih ponselnya dan mengecek apakah ada balasan pesan dari Daehyun atau tidak, hasilnya tetap sama.

Daehyun tidak membalas pesannya.

Junhong menunduk dan tertawa kecil karena memikirkan ini.

Dirinya yang meminta hubungan ini di akhiri.

Dirinya yang berteriak pada Daehyun bahwa hidupnya dikekang.

Tapi lihat sekarang, dirinya masih berharap Daehyun ada dan hubungan 'tidak sehat' yang ia sebutkan dulu kembali seperti semula.

"Hhh~"

Ia mendongak saat melihat sepasang sepatu berdiri menghalangi jalannya, deru nafas orang itu kasar dan terdengar terburu-buru.

"Aku belum terlambat"

Junhong melebarkan matanya saat mendongak, Daehyun ada disana.

Tersenyum kecil dan berusaha mencari mata Junhong yang perlahan mendongak tegak.

"Kau bisa tersandung jika terus menunduk saat berjalan"

Tangan Junhong gemetar saat merasakan Daehyun yang dengan santai mengusap rambutnya. Ia tertawa lebar seakan kejadian lain tak pernah terjadi.

"Maaf, ponselku disita Yongguk hyung, karena itu aku belum membalas pesanmu"

Hidung dan mata Junhong entah mengapa memanas, melihat Daehyun dan merasakan tangannya membelai pipi Junhong…ia merasa..

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis! Siapa? Siapa yang-"

Daehyun berteriak panic saat melihat Junhong terisak kecil dan menahan nafasnya karena berusaha menahan isakan.

"Sayang? Apa yang terjadi?"

Daehyun meraih perlahan kedua pipi Junhong dan memintanya menatap mata Daehyun.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Junhong menggeleng, melepaskan tangan Daehyun dari pipinya dan dengan ragu menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang menganga kaget.

"Aku..berfikir kau tidak akan membalas pesanku lagi"

Daehyun yang kaget hanya bisa berkedip dan menatap takjub kearah tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Junhong.

Apa ini pertanda baik?

Apa Junhong menangis karena Daehyun tidak membalas pesannya?

Memikirkan itu membuat tawa Daehyun mengembang cepat, ia menatap jahil kearah Junhong berusaha menggodanya.

"Apa kau takut aku tidak menyukaimu lagi?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kali ini beralih balik di genggam Daehyun yang tertawa lebar dan kekanakan.

"Dasar bodoh" Daehyun mengusap lembut ujung mata Junhong, terus mengusapnya dan merasakan halusnya kulit Junhong yang menggodanya. "Bahkan jika kau mendorongku sekeras apapun, aku akan kembali lagi kearahmu"

Junhong berkedip memandang Daehyun yang tertawa senang dan menggoyang genggaman tangannya.

"Ayo pulang bersama"

Pulang bersama, itu artinya ia harus kembali duduk diam di dalam mobil mewah Daehyun dan memandang orang lain yang mencibirnya diam-diam.

"Tasku masih di kelas, kita ambil dulu tasku lalu setelah itu kita ke halte bersama"

"Hal-te?"

"Hm, kita akan naik bus, atau kau ingin naik mobilku? Aku akan menelepon sopir dan-"

"Jangan, kita naik bus saja"

Daehyun tertawa mendengar seruan kecil Junhong dan mengangguk setuju, menarik tangan Junhong dan memintanya mengikuti langkah Daehyun.

…

"Yang tinggi itu?"

Yongguk mengangguk, melirik nyonya cantik yang duduk di dalam mobilnya dan bersama-sama memperhatikan Daehyun dan Junhong yang tengah tertawa di halte bus.

"Apa bocah itu selalu tertawa selebar itu?"

Yongguk tertawa. "Aku dengar mereka baru putus beberapa hari lalu"

"Waee~?"

"Daehyun yang terlalu posesif dan pemuda itu yang keras kepala"

"Sudah ku duga Jung Daehyun bocah itu, ah..siapa nama pemuda manis itu?"

"Junhong, Choi Junhong"

"Eiy~ dia terlalu bagus untuk Daehyun"

Yongguk kembali tertawa melihat ibu Daehyun yang menatap tertarik kearah Junhong yang tengah tersenyum dan bercanda bersama Daehyun.

"Yongguk-ah"

"Ne, Nyonya Jung"

"Nanti malam, bagaimana kalau kita bersama yang lain datang ke tempat kerja Junhong?"

"A-apa? Sebaiknya jangan, Daehyun bisa-"

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan mengajak Daehyun, kita bertemu Junhong diam-diam, bagaimana?"

Nyonya Jung tertawa lebar dan menepuk keras bahu Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya bisa menghela nafas bersabar melihat sifat Nyonya Jung.

Dia egois, kekanakan dan selalu melakukan hal sesuka hatinya, seperti seseorang.

Seseorang di ujung jalan sana yang sedang tertawa bersama Junhong contohnya.

…..

TBC

Reviewnya yaaa ^^

Ga jadi ending wkwkwk..endingnya di chapter depan ya.

Abis kepanjangan(?)

Thank you babyz

Pyooong~


	5. Chapter 5

**NO DOUBT**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

…..

Aku tau..

Semua di dunia ini memiliki batasnya.

Batas sampai mana kita bisa berjalan dan batas sampai dimana kita harus berhenti.

Batas dimana aku harus tau diri dan meraih tanganmu yang menawarkan diri untuk melewati batas itu bersama.

Kondisi dimana aku berjalan dibelakangmu dan berharap genggaman tangan kita cukup kuat untuk melewatinya bersama.

Bukan saat ini, tapi nanti…

Saat aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa melewatinya dan berfikir untuk menyerah tapi tetap tidak bisa melepaskanmu.

…..

Junhong sedang memainkan game di cafetaria saat merasakan bahunya di tepuk seseorang.

Ia menoleh dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum saat menemukan Yongguk yang tersenyum tipis membalas senyumnya.

"Sudah makan siang?"

Junhong mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Yongguk, menyimpan ponselnya di dalam kantung dan menunggu Yongguk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tau Daehyun tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini?"

Junhong mengangguk, Daehyun memang memberitahunya bahwa hari ini ia harus absen ke sekolah karena ada sesuatu hal.

Sebagai gantinya Daehyun berjanji akan menjemput Junhong sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Sebenarnya..Ibunya datang"

Mata Junhong refleks membesar, kerongkongannya mengering dan Junhong tidak tau bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Ia hanya menggeser kaku bola matanya untuk meminta Yongguk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia memintaku untuk membawamu bertemu dengannya"

"Tung-gu, maksudmu..Nyonya Jung?"

Yongguk mengangguk.

Ia tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Junhong yang terlihat kehilangan fikiran, pemuda pucat itu hanya terlihat berkedip dan membasahi bibirnya sepersekian detik.

"Tanpa Daehyun tau"

"Kenapa?" Ini adalah respon tercepat yang di dapat Yongguk, Junhong terlihat jelas sedang protes karena dirinya diminta tidak melibatkan Daehyun dalam masalah ini.

"Aku tau kau khawatir, tapi tenang saja..dia wanita yang baik. Dia mirip Daehyun"

"Aku dalam masalah"

Junhong merengek pada Yongguk yang tertawa melihatnya, pemuda ini terlihat bingung dan takut di saat yang bersamaan.

Yongguk paham apa yang difikirkan Junhong.

Berhadapan dengan satu Jung Daehyun saja sudah membuat lelah, bagaimana dengan dua Daehyun dengan level keegoisan yang sama.

"Jadi? Kapan kau punya waktu?"

Junhong menggeleng takut-takut, ia memainkan kukunya dan terlihat bingung memilih kata-kata.

"Bisa aku….tidak datang?"

"Jika kau tidak datang, menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukannya? Sifatnya sama persis dengan puteranya"

Junhong berfikir, membasahi bibirnya dan berbisik. "Dia yang akan datang menemuiku?"

Yongguk mengangguk diiringi tawanya, menepuk kepala Junhong yang terlihat semakin frustasi dan mengacak rambut halusnya.

"Hyungnim akan ikutkan?"

Yongguk menggeleng.

"Hanya kalian berdua saja"

"Tapi-"

"Dia orang yang baik, sama seperti Daehyun. Temuilah, aku yang menjamin tidak akan ada yang terjadi"

"Kau yakin?"

Yongguk mengangguk.

"Jangan beritahu Daehyun okay?"

"Aku mengerti hyung"

Yongguk kembali menepuk kepala Junhong dan bangkit pergi meninggalkan Junhong yang menghela nafasnya gusar.

"Aku benar-benar dalam masalah"

…

Junhong tau ponselnya bergetar sejak tadi, tapi ia memilih mengabaikan itu.

Ia punya banyak hal untuk di fikirkan saat ini.

Apa yang akan dikatakan Nyonya Jung?

Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengannya?

Kenapa ia harus merahasiakan masalah ini dari Daehyun?

Junhong mengusap kasar wajahnya, merapatkan jaket tebalnya dan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dengan langkah gusar.

Sesekali tersenyum membalas sapaan teman sekolahnya atau beberapa orang yang menegurnya.

Terus melangkah menyusuri jalan tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil mengikutinya dari sisi jalan.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Ia bahkan tidak berminat untuk bertemu dengan Daehyun sekarang. ia bingung dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Terus berjalan dan memperhatikan tali sepatunya yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya.

"_Jangan beritahu Daehyun okay?"_

Junhong menghela nafasnya kasar dan berbisik rendah seorang diri "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Apanya?"

Junhong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik cepat, bibirnya refleks menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Daehyun yang terkekeh kekanakan dengan rambut hitamnya yang terkena angin.

"Kau datang?"

Daehyun mengangguk, maju satu langkah dan mencubit kecil hidung Junhong yang meringis.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

Junhong tidak menjawab, hanya mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang menarik tangannya untuk ia genggam.

"Ada masalah di sekolah?"

Junhong menggeleng, menoleh kearah Daehyun yang terlihat penasaran dengan respon Junhong.

"Hanya saja…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

Daehyun menggaruk rambut hitamnya, matanya teralihkan dan menatap tidak suka saat ada seorang murid yang menegur Junhong saat melewatinya.

"Jangan tersenyum pada orang lain saat sedang bersamaku"

Junhong hanya tersenyum kecil menjawabnya, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Daehyun menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Ah..kenapa aku tidak masuk? Sebenarnya ibu-ku datang"

Junhong menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum gugup.

"Hm, begitu"

"Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya dan aku terpaksa untuk bolos sekolah"

"Seperti apa ibumu?"

"Menyebalkan, dia egois dan sesuka hatinya. Tidak menerima penolakan dan apa yang ia mau harus ia dapatkan"

Junhong menahan tawanya saat melihat raut wajah kesal Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga seperti itu di pandangan orang lain.

"Aku tau apa yang kau fikirkan, tapi aku lebih baik dari ibuku"

Junhong hanya menganggukan kepalanya karena malas berdebat, melangkah lebih dekat dengan Daehyun dan menggenggam tangan Daehyun semakin erat.

"Kau tau kau tidak pintar berbohongkan?"

"Hng?"

"Ada masalah bukan? Apa ada yang berbicara buruk tentangmu?"

"Kau fikir ada yang berani? Orang bahkan takut untuk bicara tentangku sekarang karenamu"

"Itu lebih baik"

Daehyun terkekeh, menarik tangan Junhong dan berlarian kecil untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kita makan"

Junhong hanya diam menurut, menatap genggaman tangan keduanya dan memaksakan senyumnya.

Tidak akan ada masalah, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Iya kan?

…

Junhong tau ia diperhatikan, maka ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan berharap ia bisa menghilang detik ini juga.

"Apa kau ingin pesan makanan lain?"

Junhong menggeleng kaku, menelan liurnya dan memberanikan diri memberikan senyumnya pada Nyonya Jung.

"Aku tidak mengganggu waktumu kan?"

Junhong tersenyum, berfikir setidaknya ia harus mengeluarkan suaranya selain menyebutkan namanya saat memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Tidak, aku- sebenarnya aku libur- ah maksudku Nyonya-"

"Hmftt.."

Junhong mendongak saat mendengar Nyonya Jung tertawa kecil.

Matanya berkedip dua kali dan Nyonya Jung bereaksi cepat saat melihat itu.

"Matamu indah"

Junhong tidak tahu harus bagaimana meresponnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan bergumam 'terima kasih' sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku-"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Daehyun?"

Junhong mempererat genggaman tangannya dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

'Bagaimana jika Nyonya Jung tidak menyukainya'

'Bagaimana jika Nyonya Jung menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Daehyun'

'Bagaimana jika-

"Aku bisa melihat Daehyun benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Aku- juga menyukainya"

Junhong memberanikan diri dan menatap lurus kearah Nyonya Jung yang tersenyum cantik.

"Walau ia keras kepala?"

Junhong mengangguk mantap dan tertawa, tidak memperdulikan Nyonya Jung yang menatapnya tertarik.

"Ia kadang keras kepala dan tidak suka dibantah"

"Benarkah?"

"Hng! Dia suka melakukan sesuatu tanpa bertanya padaku dan kadang itu membuatku-"

Nyonya Jung diam dan menunggu Junhong meneruskan ucapannya.

"Tidak nyaman"

Junhong langsung menutup rapat mulutnya dan menatap menyesal kearah Nyonya Jung yang kembali tertawa.

"Lalu, kenapa kau setuju untuk berkencan dengannya?"

"Karena aku..akan merasa lebih tidak nyaman jika dia tidak ada disampingku"

Nyonya Jung berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah serius Junhong, pemuda itu terlihat sangat jelas memberanikan dirinya untuk mengucapkan itu di depan Ibu kekasihnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya, jadi Nyonya- aku minta maaf- maksudku-"

"Aku tidak pernah melarangnya untuk berkencan denganmu"

"Hng?"

"Kau orang yang baik, aku percaya pada pilihan Daehyun"

Junhong mengembangkan tawanya saat mendengar seruan Nyonya Jung, terlihat lebih percaya diri menatap sekeliling dan menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kau ada di tingkat dua, aku benar?"

Junhong mengangguk, dia memang lebih muda satu tingkat dari Daehyun.

"Bagus, setelah lulus kau bisa ikut menyusul Daehyun ke New York dan belajar disana"

Senyum Junhong hilang, ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya dan memastikan sekali lagi.

"New-York?"

Nyonya Jung mengangguk, meraih tangan Junhong di atas meja dan tertawa lebar.

"Setelah lulus Daehyun akan melanjutkan pendidikannya disana, dan kau akan menyusul ditahun berikutnya"

"Tapi, aku-"

"Aku akan mengaturnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku disana, keluargaku-"

"Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya, kau…hanya perlu kesana dan belajar bersama Daehyun"

Junhong ingin kembali menjelaskan, tapi entah mengapa suaranya tak keluar.

Junhong ingin mengatakan, bahwa…ia tidak suka seperti ini.

Junhong ingin mengatakan, bahwa…ia lebih suka hidupnya berjalan sesuai dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Tapi Junhong tak berani.

Bagaimana jika ia dipaksa berpisah jika tidak menurut.

Bagaimana jika Nyonya Jung mendadak tidak menyukainya.

Junhong…bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya.

…..

"Apa ada masalah?"

Junhong sedang menimbang, haruskah ia membahas ini dengan Daehyun?

"Ibu mu sudah kembali?"

Daehyun mengangguk, duduk dan dengan tajam memperhatikan Junhong yang menghela nafasnya.

"Ada masalah bukan? Katakan padaku"

Junhong mendongak dan memandang Daehyun yang sedang duduk di atas meja kelasnya.

Daehyun memegang kepala Junhong dan menatap mengancam pada Junhong yang awalnya berniat untuk berbohong.

"Itu-"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, aku akan mengetahui jika kau sedang berbohong"

Junhong mengangguk.

Junhong tau, Daehyun memang sedikit menyeramkan.

Kadang Junhong berfikir bahwa Daehyun lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan hyung lakukan setelah lulus dari sekolah tinggi?"

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya, kenapa bertanya?"

"Dimana kau akan melanjutkan pendidikan?"

"Aku mungkin akan cuti satu tahun dan masuk ke Universitas ditahun yang sama denganmu"

"Hng?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu belajar di Universitas yang sama, kita akan bertemu setiap hari dan berada dikelas yang sama"

Junhong tertawa, melihat Daehyun yang tersenyum lebar karena senang membayangkan hal itu dengan Junhong.

"Jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil hyung?"

"Tidak tau, aku hanya akan mengikutimu"

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku tau kau tidak akan mau mengikutiku"

Junhong membatu, mendongak dan menatap Daehyun yang menatap lurus ke dalam matanya.

"Aku tau kau bertemu ibuku"

Junhong masih diam, membiarkan Daehyun memainkan helaian rambut Junhong yang halus dan sedikit memanjang.

"Aku juga tau apa yang kalian bicarakan"

"Hyung…"

"Aku tau, jika aku menekanmu..kau akan mundur lagi karena ragu-ragu"

Junhong tidak tau…tapi seruan rendah Daehyun membuat Junhong hampir kehilangan pijakannya.

"Dan kalau kau berniat mundur lagi seperti saat itu…aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku"

"Hyung- aku-"

"Dari awal, akulah yang lebih menyukaimu dan itu akan terus berlaku"

"Kau berfikir aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Daehyun menggeleng, mengusap pelipis Junhong dan meniupnya gemas.

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku, tapi rasa sukamu padaku tidak lebih besar dari prinsipmu"

Daehyun tersenyum.

"Ibu ku harusnya tau, bahwa Choi Junhong lebih keras kepala dari seorang Jung Daehyun"

Junhong ikut tersenyum, setidaknya Daehyun tau bahwa Junhong tidak suka hidupnya dibatasi.

"Bagaimana kau tau bahwa aku bertemu dengan ibumu?"

"Itu mudah, aku bahkan tau apa yang sedang kau fikirkan saat ini"

"Hm? Apa?"

Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup hidung Junhong.

"YA!"

Daehyun tertawa lebar dan menarik tangan Junhong untuk keluar kelas dan pulang bersama.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak masalah, kau tidak melanjutkan sekolah di New York?"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Akan lebih bermasalah jika aku kesana dan kau tidak ada"

Junhong tertawa dan membalas genggaman tangan Daehyun.

"Ayo..kita pulang"

…..

3 Tahun Kemudian

….

Pip..Pip..

"Hallo.."

"Akan ada kuliah 1 jam lagi, jika kau tidak bangun sekarang aku akan berangkat lebih dulu dan-"

"Aku akan siap dalam 20 menit sayang"

Junhong bisa mendengar suara gaduh dibalik sambungan telepon, tertawa kecil dan membuka jendela kamarnya yang menampakkan pemandangan kota New York di pagi hari.

Menyeruput kopinya dan tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

…

"Kau, tidak akan ikut Daehyun ke New York?"

Junhong mengangguk, memberanikan dirinya menatap wajah Nyonya Jung yang tersenyum tipis.

"Daehyun hyung..mengatakan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea dan-"

"Daehyun, walau bagaimana pun putera keluarga Jung"

Junhong mendongak, jantungnya memompa cepat dan matanya entah mengapa memanas.

"Tapi…"

"Aku dan ayahnya tidak akan pernah melarang Daehyun berkencan dengan siapapun, tapi Junhong-ah" Nyonya Jung meraih tangan Junhong dan menggenggamnya. "Pendidikan Daehyun tetap prioritas utama"

"Aku-" Junhong sadar suaranya sudah sengau.

"Daehyun akan melawan dan menolak belajar disana jika kau tidak ada"

"Aku ingin mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk masa depanku"

Nyonya Jung mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, tapi Junhong..Kau tau dengan jelas bahwa belajar disana bukan pilihan buruk untuk masa depanmu"

Junhong membenarkan itu di dalam hati.

"Kau…hanya tidak suka orang lain memberi pilihan untuk hidupmu"

Junhong kembali membenarkan.

"Kau…tidak suka bergantung pada Daehyun tanpa tau bahwa Daehyun lah yang bergantung padamu"

Junhong menghapus cepat air matanya.

"Tapi aku-"

"Berhentilah bersikap ragu-ragu dan ambil kesempatan ini"

Junhong diam.

"Berhentilah bersikap ragu-ragu dan berhentilah membuat Daehyun berfikir bahwa selama ini hanya dirinya yang menyukaimu"

"Aku menyukai- Daehyun hyung"

Nyonya Jung tau, usahanya akan berhasil.

"Karena itu, Kalian akan belajar bersama dan kembali dengan bekal yang sama. Orang akan berfikir kalian serasi dan tidak akan ada yang berfikir bahwa kau tidak cocok untuk Jung Daehyun"

Junhong mendongak dan Nyonya Jung tau bahwa Junhong mulai tertarik.

"Setelah kau lulus dan bekerja, kau bisa secara bertahap mengembalikan biaya pendidikanmu padaku jika kau mau"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya terlihat berfikir dan itu membuat Nyonya Jung bertambah semangat.

"Kau..bebas memilih jurusan pendidikan yang kau ambil dan akan ku pastikan Daehyun tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya"

Lambat-lambat, Junhong akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berseru.

"Baiklah…aku setuju"

Junhong tak tau, walau sama-sama keras kepala, Nyonya Jung lebih cerdas dibandingkan anaknya sendiri.

…

…

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Junhong tersentak kaget saat merasakan Daehyun yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Tidak banyak"

"Memikirkanku?"

Junhong mengangguk, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Daehyun yang terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitam dan kemejanya yang juga hitam.

Junhong memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup lama bibir Daehyun yang tertawa ditengah ciumannya.

"Morning kiss" Junhong menggoda Daehyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa sesuatu yang bagus terjadi?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Aku disini, kau disini. Itu bagus bukan?"

Daehyun kembali tertawa, masih belum terbiasa dengan Junhong yang lebih jujur dibandingkan dulu.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Aku menyayangimu, aku tidak pernah menyukai orang selain kau"

Daehyun tertegun kaget.

"Apa ibuku meneleponmu lagi?"

Junhong tertawa dan mengangguk jujur- "Bagaimana kau tau?" maju selangkah untuk memeluk Daehyun yang terkekeh geli.

"Ibuku memang menyeramkan"

Junhong tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Daehyun.

"Tapi setidaknya dia tau bagaimana membujuk anak keras kepala sepertiku untuk ikut denganmu ke New York"

Daehyun kembali terkekeh, mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Junhong yang bercampur aroma kopi.

"Kau semakin tinggi sayang, aku bahkan sulit untuk menciummu sekarang"

Junhong tertawa dan mendorong Daehyun, meraih ranselnya dan keluar dari apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Daehyun.

"Kita akan terlambat, cepatlahhh"

Tersenyum senang saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berlari dibelakangnya.

Daehyun mengejarnya.

Daehyun yang selalu mengejarnya selama ini.

Tapi Junhong ingin Daehyun selalu ingat, bahwa Junhong pernah satu kali mengejar Daehyun.

Karena Junghong tau, jika saat itu ia tidak berbalik mengejar Daehyun.

Ia akan kehilangan langkah Daehyun yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya karena tidak cukup kuat untuk mengejarnya sendiri.

Dan untuk keputusan itu, Junhong tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

…..

….

END

…..


End file.
